Sweet Forgiving
by orangepencils
Summary: "He was sitting close to the bar with his back to the barmaid. He had a drink in hand and a few empty ones behind him. The music was too loud and it wasn't even good." AU.


**Sweet Forgiving**

**292**

**No, I'm not dead and it's not that I don't want to update my other stories. I start work on Monday and most of my free time will be eaten up by organizing things for camp. I will try and update as frequently as possible, but don't expect super frequent updates.**

**That being said:**

**GO GERMANY!**

**This is inspired by a couple I saw yesterday when I went out. They were too adorable.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Sunshine exchange should be fun! Oh and this is AU.**

Sweet Forgiving

He was sitting close to the bar with his back to the barmaid. He had a drink in hand and a few empty ones behind him. The music was too loud and it wasn't even good, but it did get some sort of ambiance going on for the others that had come to have a good time. He usually went out with his friends or with his lover, but today, tonight, he wanted to be alone. He watched the dancers mingle together for a while with mild interest. At this rate, he would be out of here within the hour.

A man with wavy blonde hair ran to the bar, slightly out of breath and Gilbert noticed him from the corner of his eyes. The younger looking man waited a second or so while the barmaid finished her current order and then turned her attention to him.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a pleasant smile over the loud music.

"I'll have a beer." The man said as he put his money down.

"'S'okay, Liz, just put it on my tab." Gilbert told the woman. Elizaveta shrugged and nodded while the other male turned around and gasped.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here? I thought you hated this place." Matthew told him as he took a seat next to him.

"I do, but Lud's a bouncer here so I can get in for free and have him pay for my drinks."

"Not this time; your brother told me to get you to pay." Elizaveta said as she put the beer in front of Matthew. The younger man thanked her as Gilbert stuck his tongue out at her and she left. Thank goodness they were old childhood friends. The two of them said nothing once she was gone and the silence was heavy despite the music.

"How have you been, Birdie?" Gilbert finally asked. Matthew gave him a small smile.

"Not too bad." There was more silence. They usually had a lot to tell each other, but then again, that usually happened between two people who lived together as lovers, but they had gotten into an awful argument some two weeks ago and it had been pretty nasty. The whole thing had ended with Gilbert being told to kindly leave the house and he had gone back to his brother's.

Gilbert had wanted to phone the following day to try and fix things, but he had been too stubborn to do so. A day had turned to two and after four, he had managed to convince himself that Matthew didn't want to see him anymore (and he couldn't really blame him; the argument had been his fault, in most parts at least.)

"I'm sorry." They finally both said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled awkwardly.

"D'you wanna go talk about it where it's quieter?" Gilbert asked him. Matthew nodded and they made their way to a spot at the far back where they could sort of hear themselves think and talk. The music wasn't as loud, if anything.

"Look, I was stupid and I'm sorry for everything." He told the younger man. Matthew gave him a tender smile.

"I'm sorry too and I forgave you a while back, you know. You could have known if you had called me." The blonde haired man smirked at him and Gilbert smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, I was being un-awesome."

"You can say that again." Matthew put his drink on the stool next to him and took the glass out of Gilbert's hand. He took a step closer to him and a mutual look of understanding passed between the two of them. Gilbert tilted Matthew's chin upwards and pressed their lips together for a gentle kiss, testing at first to see if Matthew would allow him to. It was short, it was sweet and it was filled with a thousand more apologies.

"Am I forgiven?" Gilbert asked him, lips at his ear. Matthew had to focus on the words, but he heard them nonetheless.

"Of course." And to prove his point, Matthew pulled him back for another kiss which was deeper and filled with forgiveness. Gilbert felt his heart leap with joy and he grabbed Matthew by the waist before spinning him around once and then twice.

When they pulled apart, the two of them smiled at each other smiles that reached their eyes. Gilbert nuzzled Matthew's cheeks and the younger man's laughter was the best song he had heard all night long.

"Would you like to go back to our home?" Matthew asked him timidly. Home, their home, the one he hadn't been to in the past two weeks. Gilbert pulled him closer still and kissed his cheek.

"I would love nothing more." Matthew took his hand in his own and the two of them went back to their place where they could listen to music that they both liked and be able to make up for lost time. And for one more time, Ludwig could pay for his drinks; he honestly couldn't care less at the moment.

**OWARI**

**I don't know what the argument was about. You can make one up.**

**Started writing: June 27****th**** 2010, 2:24pm**

**Finished writing: June 27****th**** 2010, 3:29pm**

**Started typing: June 27****th**** 2010, 7:01pm**

**Finished typing: June 27****th**** 2010, 7:25pm**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**


End file.
